


Дружба?

by durak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Луна и Гермиона - лучшие подруги, мои любимые девочки, они заслуживали лучшего
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durak/pseuds/durak
Summary: — Спасибо, Луна, — чуть всхлипывая, прошептала Гермиона. — Кому вообще нужны эти мальчики, когда есть ты?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 4





	Дружба?

Гермиона и Полумна дружили с того самого момента, как только что распределенная Лавгуд подсела за общий стол Когтеврана к второкурснице Гермионе. Девочки сразу познакомились, разговорились и, к общему удивлению соучеников и учителей, сдружились крепко и надолго. Нисколько не помешало им даже то, что они разные, как вода и огонь: приземленная Гермиона, чье мировоззрение целиком и полностью базируется на логике и рациональности, и витающая в облаках Полумна, для которой главным была сила воображения и вера. Все-таки, как говорят, _противоположности притягиваются_.

Гермионе с самой первой минуты знакомства действительно понравилась Полумна. Она была необычной, даже _необыкновенной_. Смешной, невероятно доброй и открытой. Умной, эрудированной и совсем не стандартно мыслящей. Вдохновляющей.  
Лавгуд была многогранником, ярким сияющим кристаллом, привлекающим своей загодочностью, неоднозначностью и красотой.  
А с другой стороны, Луна была ребенком, не знающим еще так многого о мире, но уже раненным им недавней смертью любимой матери; её так хотелось защитить и оградить от всего плохого, не дать никому разбить ее доброе сердце и ранить уже раненную душу.  
И Гермиона потянулась к этой девочке, потянулась всей душой, ведь она олицетворяла все хорошее, что было в мире, и что могло быть в человеке; была таким ярким солнышком до этого серой и скучной жизни Грейнджер.

С Луной можно было поговорить о чем угодно, и они говорили: бесконечными ночами, сидя у ревущего камина в сине-бронзовой гостиной Когтеврана, Полумна рассказывала Гермионе о нарглах и морщерогих кизляках (чему вторая, конечно, не верила, но с улыбкой в глазах кивала собеседнице и все равно с интересном слушала эти рассказы; а иногда устраивала жаркие дискуссии, затягивавшиеся до рассвета, когда девочки шепотом, но с запалом доказывали друг другу что бы то ни было). А Гермиона рассказывала ей о маггловской жизни: о казавшихся чистокровной Полумне истинно волшебными изобретениях магглов; о своем вроде обычном, но странном и непонятном для Луны укладе жизни; о родителях-дантистах и еще о сотнях таких интересных вещей…  
А еще Гермиона очень любила читать Луне маггловские детективы: Агату Кристи, Конан Дойля… В такие вечера Грейнджер сидела на диване в гостиной, укрывшись мягким пледом, и читала тихим голосом, а Лавгуд лежала головой на коленях подруги и старалась разрешить загадки авторов детектива быстрее главного героя, будь то Шерлок Холмс или Пуаро. Это стало своеобразной традицией девочек, и на протяжении многих лет не находилось недели, на которой они хоть раз не собирались за таким уютным чтением.

С каждым годом их дружба крепчала. Они могли доверить друг другу абсолютно все свои секреты, зная, что они при любых обстоятельствах останутся только между ними.

Они утешали друг друга долгими бессонными ночами, когда Гермиона сотрясалась в рыданиях после очередной по-настоящему обидной шутки однокурсников; или когда Полумна с криком просыпалась от кошмара о смерти матери, или тихо плакала от скрываемой ото всех, кроме Гермионы, обиды на непонимающих её сверстников, в очередной раз, например, спрятавших ее обувь.  
Первый приходящий на ум такой случай произошел на третьем курсе. Тогда после ужина рыдающая Гермиона влетела в гостиную Когтеврана и, не оглядываясь на однокурсников, бегом поднялась по винтовой лестнице в свою комнату. Луна, заметившая свою ураганом пронесшуюся лучшую подругу в явно расстроенных чувствах, решила подняться в их спальню и удостовериться, что с Гермионой все в порядке.  
Подойдя к запертой двери, Лавгуд замерла в нерешительности и, постучав, спросила:  
— Гермиона… Можно войти?  
Голосом, в котором были слышны едва сдерживаемые рыдания, Грейнджер проговорила:  
— Луна?.. Да-да, входи, конечно, — заклинанием отперла дверь. — Это же твоя комната тоже, что ты спрашиваешь?  
Войдя в спальню, Луна увидела Гермиону, заправлявшую кровать с натянутой улыбкой и с красными опухшими глазами.  
— Гермиона. У тебя все в порядке? Ты же знаешь, ты можешь рассказать мне абсолютно все.  
— Да, Луна, все в порядке… — на это Лавгуд скептически хмыкнула. — Ладно. Ладно. Ничего не в порядке! — в опять начинающейся истерике почти прокричала Гермиона. — Ты знаешь, я только начала нормально общаться с Поттером и Уизли, моими однокурсниками. Так нет же, надо им все испортить! Рон и Гарри встретили меня в коридоре после ужина, я думала, хотели поговорить, обсудить что-нибудь. Нет! Уизли начал обвинять меня в том, что, видите ли, мой кот съел его тупую крысу! — Гермиона всхлипнула. — Да мы живем в разных частях замка! Как бы Глотик вообще пробрался в башню Гриффиндора, а тем более, в спальню мальчиков? Но не-ет, это все мой кот, потому что «то-то он на мою Коросточку давно облизывается»! И опять во всем виновата я, и опять я вся такая плохая и ужасная, и вообще со мной нельзя общаться, потому что я такая глупая и упрямая, и вообще «ну и иди ты к своему Глотику!». А Поттер просто стоял и смотрел! Были же вроде друзьями! — Гермиона опять зашлась в рыданиях.  
Луна взяла синий плед со своей кровати, укрыла им Гермиону и обняла ее за плечи.  
— Гермиона-Гермиона… Взрослая же уже, тринадцатилетняя, волшебница, да еще и лучшая на своем курсе, а плачешь из-за всяких там глупых мальчишек. У этого Уизли явно мозгошмыги не в порядке, — с умным видом заключила Лавгуд. Гермиона улыбнулась словам подруги и положила ей голову на плечо.  
— Спасибо, Луна, — чуть всхлипывая, прошептала Гермиона. — _Кому вообще нужны эти мальчики, когда есть ты?_

Они давали друг другу советы, направляли друг друга, помогали принимать сложные решения.  
Кто как не Полумна вселила в Гермиону уверенность ответить «да» Виктору Краму, позвавшему четверокурсницу на Святочный бал, и показать всем свою настоящую красоту? Кто как не Гермиона уговорила подругу вступить в Отряд Дамблдора, а на шестом курсе пойти на рождественскую вечеринку к Слизнорту с Гарри Поттером?

Они защищали друг друга от любых нападок и оскорблений.  
Луна каждый раз втихаря шептала какое-нибудь изощренное заклинание в сторону ученика, назвавшего Гермиону «зубрилкой», «всезнайкой» или, не дай Мерлин, «грязнокровкой» («Ничего, слоновий хобот будет ему уроком, а мадам Помфри все равно вылечит его за минуту», — думала она.)  
Именно Гермиона искала обувь и одежду подруги, в очередной раз спрятанную где-нибудь в укромных местечках замка, и находила вместе с ворами, коих потом отчитывала словами и отниманием баллов факультета, как примерная староста, или такими же изощренными, как у Полумны, заклинаниями (конечно, девочки прибавляли мадам Помфри работы).  
Да-а, эти двое были лучшими на своих курсах волшебницами, тем более, помноженные надвое старания к учебе давали явные преимущества: например, вдвоем они года за два успели перечитать почти всю библиотеку Хогвартса, так еще и передать и объяснить все полученные знания друг другу.  
Поэтому большая часть учащихся довольно быстро поняли, что вредить им — себе дороже, ведь эта парочка была вместе абсолютно непобедима, а если вредить им по отдельности, вторая все равно отомстит, и так, что можешь хоть месяц в больничном крыле пролежать…  
Так, на третьем курсе Гермионы, девочки шли одним осенним вечером в свою башню из подземелий. Из-за их спин раздалось:  
— Что это наша маленькая Полоумная и заучка Грейнджер здесь делают поздно вечером? Не боитесь за свою… сохранность? Вас ведь некому защитить…  
Гермиона мгновенно обернулась на эти слова Малфоя, ее одиозного однокурсника.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал про Луну, слизеринский гаденыш? Ты еще и угрожать нам вздумал, папенькин сынок? — медленно проговорила разъяренная Грейнджер.  
Малфой рассвирепел.  
— Как ты меня назвала, _грязнокровка_?  
Теперь уже Луна, до этого остававшаяся в стороне, разозлилась не на шутку. Молниеносным движением выхватив палочку, Лавгуд проговорила:  
— Ешь слизней, Малфой!  
Исполненное блистательной волшебницей заклинание, конечно, исполнилось. В ту же минуту Малфой свалился на пол, отрыгивая отвратительных слизней.  
Гермиона возмутилась:  
— Луна! Что же ты натворила… Что он такого сказал, чтобы так его наказывать?  
— Гермиона, ты не понимаешь! «Грязнокровка» — это худшее оскорбление в нашем мире. Оно просто омерзительно по своей сути. И никакие приличные люди, — Лавгуд покосилась на Малфоя, — ни за что его не произнесут. Мой долг был — защитить твою честь.  
Гермиона в ответ на это только покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
— Хорошо, честь ты мою защитила. А с Малфоем что делать будем?

Гермиона помогла Луне избавиться от нападок еще и тем, что научила одной простой истине: не все люди, которые могут встретиться Лавгуд, — хорошие и понимающие, обычно они не способны принять того, кто от них отличается, и рассказывать каждому встречному о мозгошмыгах и ходить с сережками из пробок от сливочного пива — не всегда хорошая идея. Вскоре Лавгуд действительно это поняла, избавилась от прозвища «Полоумная Лавгуд» и стала относительно «нормальной» по меркам людей.  
Хотя Гермиона, конечно, не позволила ей потерять свою исключительную индивидуальность. Даже заклинания, которыми Луна награждала досаждавших ей однокурсников, никогда не были ординарными; это всегда была или изощренная трансфигурация (хоботы, клювы, хвосты животных, — самое обычное, что могла сделать с обидчиками Полумна), или заклинания, придуманные самой когтевранкой, заставлявшие, например, летать весь день по замку, как шарик.

Они ужасно волновались и беспокоились друг о друге, ведь времена их учебы были полны страшных событий.  
Гермиона не находила себе места от беспокойства каждый раз, когда Лавгуд попадала в больничное крыло из-за своих экспериментов; когда они вместе с Луной, Гарри, Роном, Джинни и Невиллом отправились в Отдел Тайн, и когда подруга там сражалась один на один с Пожирателем; когда на шестом курсе они всё той же компанией отражали атаку Пожирателей на замок.  
Полумна просто сходила с ума от страха, когда на втором курсе на Гермиону напал Василиск и обратил в камень на мучительно долгое время («В смысле, ты пыталась понять, кто же монстр Тайной комнаты? Ты могла умереть, Гермиона! Тебе просто повезло!»); когда оказавшуюся не в то время и не в том месте Гермиону схватил Сириус Блэк, а потом она на ночь пропала в больничном крыле; когда на четвертом курсе Гермиона неожиданно пропала и вдруг оказалась в озере у русалок; да она просто постоянно боялась за подругу, имевшую талант все время влипать в неприятности.

Они вдохновляли друг друга на поистине грандиозные дела и открытия.  
Без Полумны Гермиона не то, что не набралась бы смелости пойти к Золотому мальчику, с которым по-настоящему познакомилась только в начале того года в поезде, и предложить тому создать Отряд Дамблдора, — ей бы просто не пришла бы в голову эта гениальная идея, не родился бы план, как все это организовать (те же галлеоны с Протеевыми чарами: кто, думаете, подсказал ей это?)  
А Полумна? Откуда рождались идеи бесконечных исследований и экспериментов, и откуда вообще бралась воля и желание проводить их, если бы не направлявшая Луну твердая рука Гермионы?  
Особенно интересно, что эти двое каким-то чудесным образом умудрились завоевать расположение профессора Снейпа. Никто не понимал как и почему, но строгий профессор был всегда благосклонно расположен к двум блистательным ученицам и даже разрешал им проводить эксперименты в лаборатории в неучебное время. Часто по вечерам Луна и Гермиона пропадали в подвалах, занимаясь очередным исследованием.  
Так, например, на пятом курсе девушки разрабатывали рецепт нового зелья.  
Когда поздним февральским вечером спокойствие обитателей Хогвартса неожиданно прервал оглушительный взрыв, Луна только посмеялась. Не испугалась и переполошилась, потому что была его непосредственной виновницей, а рассмеялась — легко и задорно, и за это Гермиона, бывшая соучастницей «преступления», любила свою подругу больше всех на свете. Взглянув на Лавгуд, у которой чертики плясали в глазах, Гермиона сначала не смогла сдержать улыбку, а затем и вовсе рассмеялась вслед за Луной. Девушки дали друг другу «пять» и подошли к еще бурлящему котлу, из которого вылилось алое кипящее варево. Веселым голосом Лавгуд проговорила:  
— Да, иглы дикобраза в этом рецепте — явно лишние… — и снова рассмеялась.  
Гермиона, едва сдерживая смех, произнесла:  
— Несомненно, стоит занести это в наш с тобой дневник… И не рассказывать ничего профессору Снейпу, он нас точно по головушкам не погладит. А еще убраться тут.  
Луна посмотрела на подругу и закатила глаза:  
— Гермиона, не занудничай!  
— Ой, кто тут еще занудничает? — притворно обиделась Грейнджер. — Я тебя сейчас ка-а-ак…! — и замахнулась тряпкой на Луну. А тряпка совершенно случайно вылетела из руки Грейнджер и… попала блондинке прямо в нос.  
— Гре-е-ейнджер! Ну погоди, я тебе еще отомщу! — со смехом в голосе, насупив брови, прокричала Лавгуд.  
Завязалась шуточная потасовка. Луна пыталась отомстить Гермионе, Гермиона убегала от Луны. Кончилось это тем, что Луна схватила Гермиону в свои объятия:  
— Всё, теперь точно от меня не убежишь!  
Гермиона в ответ только счастливо улыбнулась.

***

И каждая из них, независимо от другой, задумывалась: исключительно ли дружеские чувства они питают друг к другу? По-дружески ли Гермиона волновалась, задыхалась от волнения и страха, ища в толпе пойманных Амбридж учеников платиновую макушку, и облегченно выдыхала, не найдя? По-дружески ли Полумна ночами думала о теплых шоколадных глазах и густых непослушных кудряшках?

Гермиона встречалась с парнями, даже с этим мерзким Кормаком Маклаггеном с Гриффиндора на год старше, даже убедила себя в чувствах к Рону Уизли, ее нелепому однокурснику с Гриффиндора, чтобы заглушить эти мысли, отодвинуть их на задний план, все дальше и дальше от осознания и принятия.  
А Луна осознала все очень быстро. И потом сходила с ума от ревности и плакала в жилетку Джинни Уизли, их подруге, все знавшей и понимавшей, сидя в каком-нибудь безлюдном коридоре Хогвартса.

Особенно явственно это ощущалось сейчас, на седьмом курсе для Гермионы и на шестом для Луны. Ощущалось то бесконечное беспокойство и страх друг за друга, когда маглорожденной Гермионе приходилось прятаться от Кэрроу в Выручай-комнате, а Луна приходила к ней в синяках и порезах от темных заклинаний, используемых учителями-Пожирателями иногда в качестве просто забавы или показательных акций «как не надо себя вести». Та бесконечная боль, что они испытывали, видя страдания друг друга. Именно тогда они долгие часы сидели, думая о своих беззащитных родителях и друзьях, находя утешение только в таких уютных _исключительно дружеских_ объятиях другой.

Девушки поклялись друг другу быть _очень_ осторожными на зимних каникулах, когда им впервые потребовалось расстаться за этот год. Избегать любых неприятностей. И просто вернуться друг к другу.  
— Луна, ты на сто процентов уверена, что это действительно необходимо? — Гермиона взяла ее за плечи. — Тебе правда так необходимо увидеть своего отца? Ты же знаешь, насколько это опасно. Знаешь, что он находится под наблюдением Пожирателей из-за своего чертового журнала. Знаешь же! — Гермиона сорвалась на крик. — Ты просто представляешь, что со мной будет, если ты… не вернешься? — голос девушки срывался. — Если тебя схватят? — раздался приглушенный всхлип. — Если будут пытать, _убьют_ , а я даже не буду знать, что с тобой? — голос Гермионы сорвался, последние слова она произнесла шепотом. Из-за чертового волнения Грейнджер прикусила губу до крови.

— Гермиона, — шепотом, взглянув ей в глаза, мягко проговорила Лавгуд. — Ты сама знаешь, что я отвечу на это, так зачем спрашиваешь в очередной раз? — На эти слова Гермиона горько усмехнулась. — Я _клянусь_ тебе, со мной ничего не случится. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — твердо и уверенно проговорила Луна, не переставая смотреть собеседнице в глаза. Гермиона поверила ей, поверила её безоговорочной твердости и уверенности в том, что все будет хорошо, и отпустила.

Даже страшно подумать, что испытывала Гермиона, когда Луна не приехала обратно в замок.

И когда потом оказалось, что ее забрали Пожиратели прямо с поезда, идущего из Хогвартса. Вот так просто, она даже с отцом не увиделась. И все-таки не сдержала свое обещание, свою клятву.

***

Какой-то отдаленной стороной сознания Гермиона понимала, что случилось, и что здесь нет никакой ее вины: Полумну забрали, чтобы надавить на Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, публиковавшего в своей «Придире» статьи о преданности Гарри Поттеру, заставить его прекратить это. Но в голове только крутилось: «Это моя вина… Это моя вина… Это я ее не уберегла. Это я не смогла уговорить ее не ехать к отцу на каникулы, а остаться в замке. Во всем виновата я…»

Три месяца Гермиона провела, безостановочно рыдая по ночам в страхе, горечи, печали, волнении, напряжении… От отчаяния она била подушку, рвала на себе волосы, сбивала в кровь костяшки, пытаясь заглушить физической болью свои переживания. Несколько раз она смотрела на свои запястья, на ярко-голубые вены, и представляла, как жизнь вытекает из нее капля за каплей… Но каждый такой раз она вздрагивала, ужасалась своим мыслям и приказывала себе держаться. Держаться ради Луны.  
Еще немного, и ее разум не выдержал бы. Она сходила с ума, и не помогали ей ни утешения Джинни Уизли, тоже волновавшейся за подругу, ни умиротворяющие и успокаивающие зелья и бальзамы, ни алкоголь — огневиски, который она заливала в себя литрами, — ни даже маггловские сигареты, которые она выкуривала пачками. И это бывшая прилежная ученица, староста, которая просто не могла справиться с возможной потерей и страданиями любимого человека.  
Так, в один из мартовских вечеров, Гермиона, чью просьбу об отдельном от людей помещении Выручай-комната любезно выполнила, сидела у ревущего пламени камина, укрывшись темно-синим пледом, и пыталась читать «Восточный экспресс» Агаты Кристи. И запивала свои бесконечные слезы, градом сыпавшиеся на страницы ни в чем не повинной книги, огневиски, купленным у Аберфорта в Кабаньей голове. Прошло уже два месяца с зимних каникул, но девушка никак не могла смириться. В таком состоянии Гермиону нашла Джинни Уизли, заметившая неприметную дверь в стене общей комнаты. Джинни ворвалась в комнату Гермионы бесцеремонно, без стука, не слушая возражений, вырвала у Грейнджер из рук книгу и стакан с алкоголем и села с ней рядом на колени.  
— Гермиона-Гермиона… Что же ты творишь? Конечно, горе все переживают по-разному… Но не так же! Не заливая в себя литрами огневиски и рыдая в укромном углу! — Джинни посмотрела на когтевранку и уже мягче и спокойнее продолжила: — Гермиона… Я все понимаю, правда, понимаю. У меня же самой Гарри, парень, которого я люблю, и Рон, мой старший брат, сейчас непонятно где, непонятно с кем, непонятно, что делают. Может, их схватили, может, их пытают, а я даже не могу этого узнать! Но я стараюсь держаться… ради них. Ведь я знаю, что они точно не хотели бы, чтобы я вот так тратила свою жизнь впустую. А Луна, ты думаешь, хотела бы этого? — в ответ на это Гермиона горько усмехнулась.  
Джинни не могла видеть свою подругу такой печальной. Она подалась вперед и обняла ее, сложив голову на плече. Так они и сидели, обнявшись, смотря на играющее пламя камина.

А Полумна старалась не унывать, быть сильной и не переставать бороться. Всем, кому лень и не лень было слушать, она рассказывала, кто ждет ее по ту сторону темницы, рассказывала о Гермионе: какая она умная, сильная, красивая и просто замечательная, — рассказывала, изо всех своих сил улыбаясь и пытаясь этим скрыть боль и поднять себе дух, чтобы не сдаться, не свернуться калачиком и не зарыдать в голос. Ее товарищ по камере — мистер Оливандер — всегда радовался ее рассказам и даже заручился приглашением на будущую свадьбу девушек. (Полумна старательно делала вид, что уверена, что никакого другого исхода и быть не может: что они выберутся из заточения, что ее чувства окажутся взаимны, что они выиграют войну.)

***

Но потом, хвала Богу, Мерлину, Гарри Поттеру, да кому угодно, Гермиона узнала, что все хорошо. Что Полумну вызволили из плена Пожирателей. Что она в коттедже у Билла и Флер Уизли под защитой заклинания Доверия. Что она в безопасности. Что она цела и невредима. И с плеч свалился не камень. А целая лавина.

***

Когда спустя еще месяц, который Гермиона провела в неведении и нервном напряжении, но уже не сходя с ума от горя и страха, она увидела Луну, входящую в Выручай-комнату через потайной лаз в стене, ведущий из Хогсмида, Грейнджер не смогла думать уже ни о чем. Глаза застила пелена счастья, радости и облегчения, и Гермиона побежала к Полумне, с разбегу заключив ту в объятия.

И поцеловав.

Не стесняясь никого и ничего. На глазах у всего Отряда Дамблдора (да хоть всего Хогвартса!).

А Полумна ей ответила.

И так они и стояли, целуясь, не в силах оторваться друг от друга.

А когда все-таки оторвались (в этом была виновата только нехватка воздуха), взглянули друг другу в глаза и улыбнулись с облегчением и счастьем, какого они за всю жизнь не испытывали. Счастьем за то, что обе живы и здоровы, что вернулись друг к другу невредимыми, и что наконец открыли и признали эту всепоглощающую любовь, эти чувства, что давно не могли принять и выразить.

***

А через день, когда в замок пришел Гарри Поттер, началась Битва за Хогвартс. И даже тогда, в тот день, 2 мая 1998 года, Гермиона не отпустила Полумну. Они прошли Битву вместе. Они вместе впустили Поттера в гостиную Когтеврана. Они вместе отгоняли дементоров от Гарри и его друзей. Они прикрывали друг другу спины, когда на них нападали Пожиратели, и совершенно синхронно отражали атаки врагов.  
Вместе они скорбели о погибшем от руки Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть Золотом Мальчике на руках Хагрида. Они вместе радовались и ликовали, когда Поттер оказался все-таки жив. Они вместе сошлись в последней битве с силами зла. И вместе они приняли победу.

***

И позже, 19 лет спустя, 31 августа 2017 года, они будут рассказывать эту историю своим усыновленным двойняшкам-волшебникам, собирая их в Хогвартс. И Хьюго, мальчик с каштановыми волосами как у Гермионы, и Роза, девочка с голубыми, как у Полумны, глазами, будут в один голос восторженно спрашивать:

— Мамы! А у нас будет когда-нибудь так же, как у вас?

И Гермиона с Луной, весело переглядываясь, будут отвечать:

— А куда вы денетесь? Просто помните: настоящая любовь часто находит вас там, где ее совсем не ждешь, и никто не ждет… Нужно просто вовремя осознать и принять.

А позже ночью Луна и Гермиона будут предаваться ностальгии в их спальне и увлеченно, как в юношестве, целоваться, пока дети спят…

А Хьюго и Роза будут лежать в своих кроватях и мечтать о такой любви, как у их мам: настоящей, искренней, преданной…

И мечты их сбудутся через несколько лет, ведь точно также, как их мамы, Хьюго, учащийся на Гриффиндоре, и Роза, учащаяся на Когтевране, найдут свою любовь среди своих однокурсников и друзей.

А Луна и Гермиона будут смотреть на своих замечательных детей, счастливо улыбаться и благодарить мир, богов, людей, за то, что _когда-то их дружба перестала быть просто дружбой._


End file.
